Gone
by that-girl-writing-fanfics
Summary: Ana is gone. And this is the aftermath of it all
1. Chapter 1

I awoke with a start, my hand automatically going to Anna's side of the bed. But it's cold.

And then the realization hits me like a wrecking ball.

She's gone.

Everything that happened came crashing down on me. It had been an accident, and it was all the other driver's fault. He was supposed to stop, but I- I wasn't fast enough.

Tears start to slide down my cheeks. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone.

This is wrong, it should be me who's lying in a morgue now. It should me, not her. I need her, she was the only part of me that was good.

My heart feels like it is going to implode, everything hurts without her.

More and more tears come as I close my eyes and try and pretend that she's alseep now, that she's lying next to me, that she's here.

Knock. Knock.

"Mr. Grey?" Mrs. Jones calls. "I'm coming in." She says gently as the door opens slowly.

When she sees me tear stained face she gives me a look of pity.

"The doctor said that you should remain in bed at least for today, and take this. It'll ease the pain," She says as she hands me a glass of water and a pinkish pill.

"I am going to see her." I tell her.

"That is not advisable, you need time to heal." She says softly.

"I need to be with her." I say fiercely, trying to hold back anymore tears.

"Be careful." She finally says as she leaves.

I get up and slip on a pair of jeans and a black shirt and hastily leave the room. I skip breakfast and head straight to the car with Taylor following right behind me. I slip into the back.

I don't have to tell him where to go, and I don't have to tell what intersection to avoid at all costs. I know it doesn't take long to get there, but it feels like an eternity.

When we arrive at the funeral home Ana was transferred to from the hospital, I rush in and am greeted by the director.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you." The man says softly.

"I need see my wife." I say, my voice rough.

"Sir..." He begins, but Taylor cuts him off.

"We are here for Anastasia Grey, she was transferred here yesterday night. This is her husband." He says sternly.

"If you don't mind, please step into that room," He says as he gestures to a simply decorated room with rows of chairs and a space at the front. "I'll go get her for you."

I nod and slowly walk into the room followed by Taylor.

"Do you want a moment alone with her?" Taylor asks.

I nod and while he leaves the room my eyes overflow with tears.

I hear the funeral director walking towards the room, he is accompanied by the sound of wheels. When he turns the corner I see her. He wheels her to the front of the room and I am immediately kneeling by her side.

"I'll give you two a moment alone." He says as he leaves.

"Ana, oh Ana." I say as I take her hand in mine, it is so cold. I look at her, she is so peaceful. She is no longer hear. I can't take the thought, she has to be here I need her. "I need you baby, please. I love you, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen, I had no idea. Please Anastasia, please forgive me."

"Mr. Grey I think I would be best if we left now." Taylor said gently as he walked over to us.

"I can't leave her." I insist.

"She's gone." He says. Everything within me rejects that idea, she can't be gone.

"No, I need to apolgize, she has to know." I say fiercly clutching her hand harder.

"Mr. Grey, she is no longer here that is simply her body. She wouldn't want to see you like this. Come now." Taylor says as he genlty brings me to a standing position and drags me away from her. At first I don't let go and the cart she's on moves with us but taylor pries my hand off of hers and practically drags me away. He helps me into the car and I colapse.

I have nothing, my Ana is gone. Tears fall down my cheeks in a never ending street as we head back to Escala.

Disclaimer- I do not own 50 Shades of Grey


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at her side of the bed. It has been vancant now for 3 days and 2 nights. I stared at the spot she should be laying in. She should be here, not lying in that casket. It should be me there it is my fault, I should be gone and she should be here.

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor asks as he knocks on the door. "Your parents are here to see you."

"Send them away." I mutter.

"They aren't going to leave." He replies.

"Very well." I mutter. I slowly rise. Reluctant to leave this room which reminds me so much of her.

Slowly I made my to the kitchen where my parents are waiting for me. I can hear them whispering about something. When I turn the corner my mother rushes over to me.

"Christian, why didn't you tell us. I know this must be impossible for you. Please talk to me." She pleads.

I don't respond. I fight the tears that threaten to spill over. I have already cried more than I ever thought I could.

"Christian tell us what happened." My father commanded me. My mother pulled me towards the breakfast bar and on to a stool. They looked at me expectantly.

"I was driving." I began, but already I felt I couldn't go on.

"You have to tell someone." My mother insisted.

"I can't, not right now." I replied and tried to leave but she just pulled me back.

"You have to do something. Have you told her parents? Started planning a funeral?" She continued.

I couldn't think about that, it would make things too final, at least now I can pretend that she'll just walk through the door if I wait long enough. I can't give my final goodbye. I need her. Tears started to flow down my cheeks as I left the room, leaving behind my parents and Taylor. I left for my study.

I walked in and positioned my chair so it was just in front the pictures of Ana. I stared at them as more and more tears came.

"Ana, Ana. What have I done to you. I am so sorry, please come back to me." I muttered over and over again as I stared at her, hoping that if I stared long enough they would come to life.

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor asked as he knocked on my door. "I am to inform you that your parents have called the parents of Mrs. Grey. Also they have started the funeral preparations."

"No, it's too soon." I tried to say but Taylor had already turned and left.

Everything was ending too soon. She would be sealed away soon enough and I would be here alone. The prospect scared me, I couldn't be away from her now, not until the very end. I rushed out the door and head down to the garage. I hopped in and drove myself to the funeral home.

When I walked in the funeral director had risen from his desk and started towards me.

"I have to see Anastasia Grey." I told him sternly.

"It really isn't customary at this point to let people see them until the wake or burial." He replied to me

"I don't care I have to see her." I insisted.

"I suppose." He gave in, I don't know if it was because my eyes were probably betraying my complete and utter state of grievance over him or if he just simply pitied me. I don't care as long I get to see her.

He brought Ana to an empty room and he left me there with her.

Disclaimer- I do not own 50 shades of Grey


End file.
